A Bet
by hermoine snape
Summary: The Doctor and Rose had made bet that Rose was going to visit one of his past self. But she didn't tell him what would happen when she would enter the TARDIS. It was one word that would give the last of the Time Lord's hope through his hard days. *Readers this was going to be a one shot, but so many are requesting more chapters! So here is Chapter 8 Her Protection :)
1. A Bet

**Disclaimer: I do not own the right to Doctor Who, nor am I making any form of profit from the fanfiction. **

_A Bet_

Rose sat in the captains chair with her feet propped up on the console of the TARDIS. She smiled smuggle at her husband of 99 Earth years. She had made a bet to the Doctor. He played with his bowtie in thought. He nervously rocked on the balls of his feet. She had won the bet they had made. Their long time friend, Jack Harkness had proposed to their daughter, Galli last night on New Years Eve. He had told her he wasn't going to do it, and he was going to chicken out on it. He knew that Jack truly did love Galli, but it was only for a bit of fun.

"All right Doctor. It's time for me to fulfill the bet." said Rose.

"Oh, fine." he said quickly punched in the coordinates of one of his past self, and the TARDIS landed with a bump.

Rose got up from the chair. She walked up to her husband. She pulled on his tie undoing it with a smirk. The Doctor swallowed hard making his Adam's apple move up and down. She knew that it drove him crazy when she gave him that smirk and pulling his tie. She pulled open the door with the tie in her hand and walked out of the TARDIS.

{}

Rose smiled when she saw the TARDIS around the block. She stopped in front of it and ran her hand up and down the door with her finger tips. "Hello there Sexy." She stepped back slightly and raised her hand. She snapped her fingers opening the doors.

The Doctor turned his head and saw a blonde headed woman with her hand raised. She walked into the blue time machine and up to the man. He had chin length white hair, fare skin, wore black suit. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it playing with the tie with her fingers.

"Hello Doctor." said Rose.

"Who are you, and how did you open the doors of the TARDIS?" asked the Doctor.

She walked up to the console and ran her fingers around the panel. "We have a special bond. Don't we old girl?" and the TARDIS's lights blinked happily. She walked up the Doctor and placed the cloth around his neck. "You are my Doctor in this body and one centuries from now. You will have many adventures and hard times my Doctor, but they will make you into a man I know and love." She gently ran her fingers down his cheek.

"Who are you?" he asked taking her wrist gently removing her hand from his face.

Rose pulled her hand from his gentle grasp and rested a hand on each heart. "I'm you're future." She pulled him closer to her captured his lips with her own. She pulled back from his stiff form. "Remember this through your hard days," and she whispered his name in his ear. She pulled back.

"The only time I can tell you my name is-" said the Doctor. Rose smiled and nodded her head. He cradled the back of her head and lowered his head and captured her lips with his own.

Rose rested her hands on his chest and they pulled back breathing. He rested his forehead against his and smiled gently at the woman before him. "Don't tell me who I am to you, because I won't know who you are. You are my Doctor no matter how many times you my regenerate. I will see you with in time," and she left the way she entered only a few moments ago.

The Doctor stared at the closed door. He couldn't believe who he had just met. He had met his future. He knew that she had crossed time to the past only to tell him what laid before him. He wondered what was so bad to happen in future that she did to give him hope. Was it hope that everything would be all right? The Doctor would only have to wait. He turned turn to controls and but the TARDIS into flight with a smile on his face.

{}

Rose entered the TARDIS and saw her husband with smirk on his face. He swiftly took her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck. The Doctor kissed the top of her head. He knew that she taken a great risk telling him his name, but he knew that she meant well. He was grateful. It had given hope through the hard days. He was happy when he had finally met her. He taken her hand and told her to, "run," was one of the happiest days of his life. A bet had given him hope for his future.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about the one shot. I found it rather cute, but you let me know what you think.

Rate it:

1 being the lowest. 10 being the highest.


	2. A Beautiful Rose Found

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to BBC's Doctor Who, nor am I making any form of profit from this fanfiction. **

**AN: This story is continuation of the one shot "A Bet," please read that story first before you read this one. **

_Beautiful Rose Found _

The Doctor laid on his back under the console of the TARDIS with his sonic screwdriver in his mouth. He twisted and pulled the wires in hope to set the coordinates correct to find the woman that had shown up centuries ago. He had gone through eight regenerations this one making his ninth body. He had many companions over the years. He knew Sarah Jane or Sarah as he liked to call her loved him dearly. But he could not love her in return. He knew that humans and Time Lords could not be together. He could tell when his future walked through the doors he knew that she wasn't human nor was she a Time Lady. He could tell she was something new. Something he couldn't put his finger on, not yet anyway. He only knew he had waited for so long. So long that it nearly hurt. Even with him having hard hearts from the Time War. He had that light was waiting for him at the end of a very long tunnel.

"There! I finally got it!" said the Doctor happily. He moved out from under the console. "Oww!" he said when he bumped his head on the round metal handle bar. "Let's see what trouble we can get into today and hopefully find our yellow and pink human." He punched in several buttons and codes before Auton also Living Plastic showed up on the screen. "Fantastic!" He pushed down a lever and the TARDIS spun its way through the time vortex to London, England Earth.

{}

Rose Tyler woke up from the sound of her alarm clock. She reached over and turned off the buzzing noise. She threw back her pink blankets and rolled out of bed for a normal boring day at Hendricks Department Store.

Rose brushed her long blonde hair and but on a small amount of foundation and mascara that lifted her lashes showing off her brown eyes more. She quickly slipped into a pair of comfortable jeans and shirt. She slipped into her shoes and hoodie. She grabbed the keys off the coffee table, kissed her mother on the forehead and took the bus to work like every bloody morning.

{}

Rose stepped into the lift with the day's lottery money and made her way down to the basement. She didn't want to be standing in lift at the moment. The only thing she wanted to do was go home, eat a few chips and watch some telly. But no the guard at the door wanted her to take a bag of money down the Chief Electrocution, Wilson. Rose stepped off the lift and made her way down the long corridor. She stopped and knocked on Wilson's door but didn't get answer. She turned and continued down the hall.

Rose stopped suddenly when she heard a noise. She turned around and saw movement to her right. She couldn't believe what she was seeing store shop dummies moving and walking around like real people.

"All right I get the joke." said Rose, thinking it was Darek or someone playing a trick on her. "This isn't funny." She back up until she bumped up against the wall. She squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the dummy to kill her.

She felt a hand grab her hand. She turned her head and saw a man with extremely short hair, blue eyes, and slightly large ears and wore black pants and leather jacket.

"Run," he told her and they ran down the hall hand in hand. The Doctor smiled to himself. _"I've finally found you." _He thought to himself. "Get in," and he shoved her into the lift. He yanked the dummy's arm off that was preventing the door from closing, and the lift door closed before him.

"You pulled its arm off." said Rose.

"Yep, plastic." said the Doctor tossing the arm at the blonde. He turned and looked at her. _"You're beautiful. So young and pure. How can I be so lucky to have her in my future?" _He thought to himself. He shook his head. He had to save the world from the Living Plastic at the moment.

{}

The Doctor and Rose stopped in front of a door. He reached over and opened the door. "Go home and have your lovely beans on toast," and he shoved her out the door. He closed the door behind him. He opened it again. "I'm the Doctor by way. What's your name?"

"Rose."

"Nice to meet you Rose." He waved the explosive in front of her. "Run for life," and closed the door behind him and Rose ran from the shop. She stopped around the corner and watched the shop go up in ball of flame.

{}

The Doctor leaned against the open TARDIS door. "Nestene Consciousness easy." He said snapping his fingers.

"You've be dead if it wasn't for me." said Rose, who had saved the Doctor when he had been held back by two dummies.

"Yes. I would. Thank you. You could come with me if you want. This just isn't a box. She can take you anywhere free of charge." said the Doctor.

"No, someone's got to take care of this lumpiest." said Rose referring to Mickey who was on the ground at her feet.

"No don't go Rose. He's an alien." said Mickey.

The Doctor looked at Mickey. "He's not invited. The choice is yours."

"I better not. I've got to find my mum."

"Suit yourself. I'll see you around Rose," and the Doctor entered the TARDIS and Rose watched it vanish before her eyes.

{}

The Doctor stood in front of the controls gazing at the center piece watching the beauty of it moving up and down.

"_Doctor go back and ask her again." _said the TARDIS.

"You heard her. She said no. I guess she's not my future after all. Maybe she was a dream. Yea that's it. She was a dream. Ouch! Don't do that!" He snapped when his ship sent a shock through his mind.

"_Go ask her again Thief!" _

"Fine. I'll go ask her again," and he pushed several buttons and returned back to Earth.

Rose turned around when she heard wheezing and whooshing sound. The door opened and the Doctor stood before her once again.

"Did I mention it also travels through time." said the Doctor. He watched her kiss the man beside her, and she ran towards the TARDIS closing the door behind her. The Doctor smiled knowing this was one of many adventures to come.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about it.

Rating:

1 being the lowest 10 being the highest.


	3. The Dalek Knew

_The Dalek Knew _

The Doctor sat in the captain's seat with his feet propped up on the console in thought. Rose had long since gone to bed after a trying day. He ran his hands down his face. He thought he had killed her when the doors had fallen, and he heard the Dalek shoot. He that Rose had been killed until the screen came back on. _What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?' _He heard his long time enemy ask in his head.

The Doctor stood up and pushed a nearby lever changing the course through the time vortex. He didn't know were he was going at the moment. He only knew that the Dalek had but things into perspective for him. He laughed at the thought that an enemy had made him see his newest companion and a new light. Rose Tyler had slowly chipped away the ice that the Time War had made, but yet this one ape turned his life around.

"Doctor," said Rose as she slowly made her way down the stairs.

He turned his head and saw the woman that had been on his mind. He couldn't help but smile at her. She was dressed in her pajamas. They were pin with white bunnies and had on a pair of white fuzzy bunny slippers. She had her long blonde hair fell down her shoulders.

"What's the matter Rose?" asked the Doctor.

She walked down the steps and sat down on the second one and pulled her knees to her chest. The Time Lord moved and sat down next to his companion. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her slender waist.

"I've seen all kinds of aliens and I was never truly scared, but today when I was trapped with the Dalek I was scared."

The Doctor tightened his embrace slightly. "I'm so sorry Rose. I shouldn't have sealed the doors." He looked down at her and sighed, "I scared today as well. I thought you had died, and it was my fault. I made a promise to myself that would keep you safe."

"I don't blame you Doctor. You were trying to keep the others safe from the Dalek. You did nothing wrong." whispered Rose and eyes slowly closed.

He looked down and watched Rose slowly fall asleep. He lowered his head and kissed the top of her head. He held her until he knew she was sound asleep. He careful shifted her up into his arms and carried her up to her bedroom.

The Doctor entered Rose's bedroom and carefully laid her down onto the mattress. He removed her slippers and pulled the covers over her sleeping frame. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You don't know this, but you walked into my TARDIS centuries ago and told me my name, and you gave me hope Rose Tyler. I spent years, centuries trying to find you. Then one night I grabbed your hand and there you were all pink and yellow just as I remember." whispered the Doctor.

Rose snuggled deep into her covers and let a smile cross her face. He smiled gently at the human that slept and brushed a blonde hair from her face.

"You're chipping away the hard ice I've placed around my hearts, Rose. You're saving me and you don't even know it. The Dalek made me see one thing, emotions are not useless. Good night my Rose," and he kissed her forehead and left his companion's bedroom.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think!

Rating:

Lowest: 1 Highest: 10


	4. Nightmare & Comfort

AN: The dream will be in _italic._

_Nightmare & Comfort _

The Doctor laid on his bed reading a book. The room was large with a huge brick fireplace, red rug, couch, loveseat and armchairs that sat in in front of a roaring fire and a coffee table that sat in the center. A desk made out of deep cherry wood from Gallifrey sat on the far right side along with several shelves full of books. The walls were brick and the ceiling was clear showing the stars and moons that were outside the TARDIS.

The Doctor was shaken from his book when there was a faint knock on his door. He got up grabbed his black robe and tied it around his waist as he walked to the door. He opened the door revealing his companion. He looked over carefully and saw her tear streaked face.

Rose looked down at the floor and back up at the Doctor. She played with the sleeve of her Fleetwood Mac concert shirt. She opened her mouth and quickly closed it not knowing what to say.

"Rose, what's wrong?" asked the Doctor in concern.

"Do you mind if I stay with you until I fall back to sleep? I had a nightmare and it kind of freaked me out." said Rose.

"Y-yes of course." He said opening the door wider and stepped aside for Rose to enter.

She stepped over the threshold and she looked around in awe. "Wow, this is amazing. I'll lay down on the couch."

"You can lay down in the bed. You'll be more comfortable there." said the Doctor closing the door behind him.

"Are you sure? I don't want to run you out of your own bed." said Rose trying not to intrude on the man's private space.

"Rose I wouldn't have offered you the bed if I didn't want you to. Please take the bed. I'll read on the couch."

"Thanks." whispered Rose and crawled into the large bed after pulling back the covers.

The Doctor leaned forward and kissed her brow and got settled on the couch with his book. He moved to an armchair closer to the fireplace, but in truth it was to watch her sleep.

Rose pulled his pillow to her chest and snuggled up with it. "Thank you for letting me stay here."

"Get some sleep Rose." He told her gently and watched her snuggle deeper into his pillow.

He knew that she had slept with a stuffed teddy bear or animal when she was little from the way she was holding his pillow. He smiled gently at the thought of her hugging a stuffed animal. He closed his eyes and the image of her hugging the pillow was replaced with him holding her as he soothed her nightmares away. Then it got him wondering how many nightmares he soothed way in their future. He prayed that the comforting was a loving embrace. He shook his head to rid his mind of those thoughts, for now at lest. He had only met the pink and yellow human. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her away.

_Rose ran down a dirty stoned street as several strange creatures chased her. She turned back and saw the creatures hot on her heels. They had skeletal looking bodies with black eyes and sharp teeth and knives for fingers. She turned down a dark alleyway in hope to get away from them. She screamed when she felt her feet being cut. She looked down and saw blood on the hard floor from glass that was in the alleyway. She limped down the now twisting maze of walls. _

_Rose stumbled when her foot got caught on a brick. She turned around breathing heavily the tears stung her eyes. She looked around gasping for air. _

"_What is this place, some type of labyrinth?" Rose asked the strange looking creatures. _

"_Yes, this is the labyrinth of the dead." _

_Rose turned and ran down another corridor. She screamed when a witch jumped out with a small doll that looked like her. The witch had messy black hair, green face, deep black eyes and wore worn robes with a witch's hat. _

"_The yellow child is lost and alone. The Doctor is not here to save her this time." said the witch and she drove a needle in Rose's arm on the doll. _

_She screamed out in pain, and she ran away from the witch. She turned down each alley only to be stopped by wall or a reaching ivy plant. _

"Doctor," whimpered Rose in her sleep.

He looked up when he heard his name and he saw her thrashing about in her sleep. He sat his book down on the coffee table and walked over to the bed. He sat down on the mattress and studied her for moment. He placed his fingers on her temples and slowly entered her dream. He wanted to know what her nightmare was about, because he knew most human brains blocked out their dreams. He wanted to know so he could sooth away her fears.

_The Doctor looked around and saw that Rose was trapped in a labyrinth. It was dark and dangerous. The walls were of hard gray stone with branches of ivy and trees and sharp thorns. The sky was black with no light. He looked in the corner of his eye and saw a skeletal looking creatures and a witch. He continued his way through the maze and found several other creatures. A large troll with a thick mallet. A hooded figure with glowing red eyes but held no face. _

"_Rosslion this is Rose's dream. No wonder she wanted to stay here tonight." He was snapped out his wonderings when he heard a terrifying scream he knew that belonged to Rose. He ran in the direction of the scream. _

_Rose was yanked against the stone wall by ivy vine. She struggled to break free from its burning grip. Her eyes widen when the skeletal creature appeared with his knives fingers against her throat. _

"_The Doctor's love stands before me. I can tell you this human, the Doctor will not come and save you. He can't protect you from your nightmares. He can not protect you from the skeletal of the dead." He ran the dagger across her chest. "We attack in your sleep you see." _

"_You want to bet on that boney?" said the Doctor and he punched the skeletal of the dead causing him to fall into heap of ash on the stone floor. _

"_Doctor, you came." said Rose. _

"_Of course I've came. I'll always come for you Rose." he told her as he cut the vines from his companion. "Can you run?" _

_Rose nodded and applied pressure onto her feet only to scream out in pain. "I cut my feet on glass." _

_He swept Rose up into his arms bridal style and they made their way out of the maze. She laid her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes finally feeling safe in her Doctor's arms. _

The Doctor slowly pulled Rose out of her nightmare. He watched her eyes open. "Welcome back." He told her with smile.

"My lungs hurt like I've been running for miles." she whispered. She put her hands over her eyes and her body shook with silent sobs at the memory of her nightmare.

"Shh, it's all right Rose." whispered the Doctor soothingly. "Did you get a bite by any form of bug.

"Yea, I was." said Rose lowering her pants some from her hip revealing an angry looking bite. "Is this reason why I've been having nightmares?"

The Doctor nodded and got up from the bed. He returned shortly with a jar. He removed lid and scooped out the cream. He carefully applied it to bug bite.

"This is called a Nightmare Bug. It feeds on fear." the Doctor explained. "It's a good thing I pulled you out of the dream, because it could have killed you." He put the jar down on the end table.

"Will you hold me for little while. Please. I don't mean to sound childish it's-"

He got into the bed and pulled the blankets over himself. Rose moved until her head was resting between his hearts. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"It's all right Rose. I've got you. I'll keep your nightmares away. Sleep." whispered the Doctor.

"Mmm," whispered Rose.

He looked down and saw that she had all ready fallen asleep. He pulled her closer to him, and he closed his eyes hoping for some sleep himself. Maybe she could too keep his nightmares away. Because sometimes the only thing you need was some comfort.

{}

Hit the button and tell what you think.

Rating:

1 being the Lowest

10 being the Highest

AN: As many of have noticed that this story does not pertain to any adventures. They occur between the adventures on what happens in the TARDIS.


	5. The Pink Diamond Rose

AN: A little fluff in this chapter. (:

_The Pink Diamond Rose _

Rose slowly walked into the TARDIS pain still ran through her body after being shocked from electrical handcuffs. She tried her hardest not for the doctor to see her pain. She sat down on the jump seat unable to move up the stairs for a nice long hot bath to ease the pain. The Doctor didn't notice his companion's pain when he entered the time machine. He closed the door behind him and pulled down the lever and pushed a button sending them into the time vortex.

Rose pulled up her jacket sleeve and saw deep burn marks that wrapped around both her wrists. "Doctor, I don't feel too good," just then she fell to floor and her body began to seize uncontrollably.

"Rose," said the Doctor.

He quickly ran over to her and turned on her side and put her down. He gently held her hand mindful not to hold her down, but to let her body shake. After what felt like hours, her body stop it's uncontrollably muscle movements. The Doctor pushed her hair from her angelic face and sighed when her eyes slowly opened. He carefully moved her into his lap and placed her head against his chest.

You human's and your fragile nervous system." whispered the Doctor as he placed a gentle kiss on her brow. "I should have known."

Rose squeezed her eyes shut when her body jerked painfully. "Doctor, I hurt. I hurt really bad. I can't stop twitching." She said as her right leg and left arm jerked.

"It's all right Rose. I've got you." He told her and he stood up with Rose cradled in his arms. "My sweet, beautiful Rose." He kissed her brow as he carried her to the medical bay. "I'll give you something for the pain and a muscle relaxed."

Rose snuggled closer to the Doctor and closed her eyes listening to his hearts beat against his chest. She had tried her hardest to act like nothing had happened, the pain didn't hurt. She wanted to be strong, but her body was telling her a different story.

The Doctor laid Rose down on the bed. He watched her body jerk hard just as he pulled out two syringes and two bottles. He filled each of them to the right amount. He removed her jacket and carefully injected the medication. He saw the burn marks on her tender human flesh. He grabbed some burn cream and carefully applied it to the marks after waiting for the painkiller to kick in.

"You're staying in my room tonight. I don't want you to leave my sight." said the Doctor as he lifted her up in his arms. He watched her slowly fall asleep. "Oh, my sweet, loving human. You are more important then you ever will know." He entered his bedroom and careful tucked her into his bed. "I love you more then you will ever understand."

The Doctor took off his shoes and removed his jacket, and he got into the bed. He pulled the covers over himself. He fixed the pillows and rested his body against the backboard. He took Rose's left hand into his own. He looked at the bare third finger wondering when a ring would be placed there. He looked at the sleeping woman and smiled gently at her.

{}

Rose slowly opened her eyes and blinked several times. She looked around the room and found her self asleep in the Doctor's bed. She didn't see the Gallifreyan in the bedroom. She smiled when she saw a towel and a rag sitting at the end of the bed. She got up stiffly and made her way to the bathroom for a long hot shower.

Rose entered the large bathroom. She kissed her finger tips and placed them on the wall. "Thank you," and she stepped into the shower after stripping her clothes.

{}

The Doctor moved out from under the console when the TARDIS told him that Rose was wake and getting ready for the day. He grinned and made his way to the kitchen to make two cups of tea.

He entered the kitchen to the kittle on the stove and warming up. He mentially thanked his ship and set out two mugs, one white with a banana handle and the other one white with a pink rose on the front. He dropped each a tea bag into the cups, and the kittle whistled, and he poured the water into each of the cups.

Rose entered the kitchen and smiled. She took the hot tea from the Doctor with a thank you in return. She sat down at the kitchen table. She blew on the hot liquid making steam move from the mug. The Doctor sat down across from his companion. She was much more then his companion. She was his future. His ever so bright future.

"I have something for you." said the Doctor reaching into his pocket and pulled out something that was covered by his hand. "It's from Gallifrey. You know I don't speak of my home, but you're so much more then a companion Rose. You're someone so special. You saved me in more ways then you will know or understand. After what happened yesterday and what happened here after it. It made realize how special you are. A beautiful rare rose," and he opened his hand revealing a pink diamond in shape of a rose that rested on a gold band. "It belonged to my grandmother," and he slowly slid it onto her third finger of her left hand. "Please wear it for me."

Rose looked at the rare rose and up at the Doctor. She got up from her chair. She gently ran her thumb over his cheek. "I'd be honored to wear it," and she placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

She went to pull back from the kiss, but he slowly moved his lips across hers. She was stunned to find him returning the kiss. It was only a small thank you. The Doctor pulled back and smiled gently. He stood up from his chair and wrapped his arm around Rose's waist holding her firm against his body, and he captured her lips again. She smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck returned the kiss. He slowly ran his tongue across her full lips, and she opened her mouth, and he slid his tongue inside gently stroked hers. They pulled back breathing heavily, and he rested his head against her as he gently crested her back. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Where to next?" asked the Doctor.

"You remember me telling you about my dad?" said Rose and the Doctor nodded slowly. "He died alone. I just want to be there with him. I want him to know that's not alone. Please."

The Doctor sat down and pull the chair far back away from the table. He pulled her into his lap. "Rose, listen. I know it's hard not having you're dad, and you being raised only by your mother. You missed out on so much, but this is dangerous."

"I just don't want him to die alone." whispered Rose.

He sighed heavily and kissed her brow gently. "All right. But there can be no do over. You only have one shot at this Rose. I want you to understand this. Only once."

Rose nodded her head. "I understand."

The Time Lord nodded trusting her to do the right thing, and go straight to her dying father. They left the kitchen for console room.

{}

Hit button and tell me what you think.

AN: You'll have to wait to see what happen next!


	6. Confession

AN: This chapter as some major fluff! Rating moved to T!

_Confession_

The Doctor stood in the front of the console panel his gaze not seeing anything in front of him. He had only told her one time to be there next to her dying her father, but she had frozen on the spot once he got hit by the car. She had asked if she could give it one more try, but before he could stop her she had pushed him out of the way saving Pete Tyler's life. And that had brought the Reapers to clean the wound of time. Rose Tyler had almost caused the destruction of the world, but truly deep down he couldn't blame her for wanting to save her father.

The Doctor turned when he heard Rose's feet hit the stairs. He sighed heavily and opened up his arms to the girl. Rose ran down the stairs into his waiting arms. She buried her face into his chest and her body shook hard with sobs. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist. She gripped his leather coat and buried her face deeper into his jumper.

"I'm sorry." mumbled Rose into his chest. "I'm sorry. You were right. I shouldn't have saved him." She said and turned her head to listen to his hearts beat.

The Doctor looked down at the woman that was in his arms. "He was your father, Rose. I know if I was in your place I would have most likely done the same thing."

"No, you wouldn't have. You would have listened and just ran to him like I promised I would. The world could have ended and it would have been my fault." She pulled back and looked at the Time Lord and crested his cheek with her left hand. "You know what was the worst out of it all. I lost you, within that time you were gone I felt-"

The Doctor moved his hands from her waist and cupped her face loving drying her falling tears. "What Rose, what did you feel?"

She closed her eyes and several tears fell down her cheeks. "I felt like," she opened her eyes, "it doesn't matter."

The Doctor gently grabbed her arm just before she pulled away from him. "It doesn't matter? Rose it does to matter. I need to know, because if I don't know how you feel then how am I suppose to help you." She shook her head. "Please Rose, tell me."

She got out of the Doctor's light grip and sat down on the jump seat. She played with the sleeve of her jacket. The Doctor walked over and squatted down in front of the blonde. He gently took her hands into his own and waited quietly for her to speak.

"Talk to me Rose." said the Doctor.

She looked at their joined hands and took a deep breathe. "I saw the Reaper eat you, and I felt…my heart stopped beating, I couldn't breathe. My world had stopped when you weren't in it." Rose looked up and gazed into his blue eyes, "I realized something within that one moment." He moved his right hand and ran his thumb over her cheek. "I-I love you."

"Oh, Rose," said the Doctor and kissed her forehead gently. "My Rose," and he kissed her eyes, cheeks, nose and stopped at her lips. "My beautiful rare Rose," and he gently captured her lips with his own.

She whimpered slightly against his lips, grateful she wasn't being rejected by being pushed away and thrown out of the TARDIS. She knew the Doctor didn't do domestic. She knew that she would never hear the three words that she had just confessed to the Time Lord. The Doctor pulled back and brushed some wild blonde hair from her face. He stood up from his position, swept her up into his arms and sat down in the seat placing Rose in his lap. She turned her body until she was straddling his lap and she captured his lips with her own. The Doctor deepened the kiss and buried his hands in her hair after he had pulled it down from it's band. Rose pushed his leather jacket off of his shoulders, and he shrugged out of it throwing it to the floor.

"Rose, Rose," he gasped breathlessly once her lips had moved to his neck. He rolled his head back exposing his neck and he closed his eyes at the feel of her lips on his flesh. "Rose, Rose, we must stop."

She pulled back and looked into his blue eyes, "You don't want me."

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist holding her into place. He closed his eyes in hope to get his hearts under control. He opened them again. "Rose, that's not true. I do want you." He quickly pulled her hands from his belt and kissed her hands gently, "But not like this Rose. You're not ready for this and I'll be waiting for you when you are ready." She let out a sob and he pulled her to his chest. "It's all right Rose." He held her close letting her emotions to die down from watching her father die in her arms.

The Doctor looked down and found Rose asleep. He reached down and picked up his leather jacket and covered her up in it. He kissed her brow gently. If anyone would have told him centuries ago he'd be sitting in this TARDIS comforting a human he'd laugh and walk away. But he's life changed when she stepped into the TARDIS and told him his name all those years ago, he made a promised to himself once he found her he'd do everything to protect her, comfort her and her love. He of course didn't like the domestic part, but for her he'd do anything. Even if it meant getting a mortgage and getting a house, that scared him more then a Dalek ever would. He shivered at the thought, but for her he'd do anything. Rose Tyler had his hearts long before she even knew him.

{}

Rose entered the large library with two steaming mugs of tea. She smiled and held out the Doctor's banana mug to him. He gave her a thank you and took the cup. She sat down on the couch next to him. She shifted her legs under her bottom and took a sip of her tea.

"A quid for your thoughts." said Rose quietly.

"Gallifrey was known as "The Shining World of the Seven Systems," The second sun would rise in the south, and the mountains would shine. The leaves on the trees were sliver, and when they caught the light every morning, it looked like forest was on fire. When the autumn would come the breeze blew through the branches like a song. The fields of red grass. I use to run through those fields as fast as my legs would let me and lay and watch the grey clouds shift dreaming of the bright stars. I use to climb the snow capped mountains to try and reach the stars. I thought if I was up high enough I could take it and hold it in my hand." Rose took the Doctor's hand into her own and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Oh, Rose that old wonderful planet. I wish you could have seen it."

She took the Doctor's now cold tea and sat it down on the table in front of them, and pulled him into her arms. She rested his head between her breasts. He closed his eyes and listened to her single heartbeat, and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. Rose lowered her head and kissed the top of his head. She heard him exhale a shaky breath. She knew he was trying to hold back the tears, and she held him a little closer to her body.

"I'm never going to leave you." whispered Rose.

The Doctor looked up and gently crested her face with his hand. He lovingly captured her lips with his own. He cradled the back of her head and slowly lowered her down onto the couch until he was hovering above her. She clumsily sat her mug down on the floor. She ran her fingernails through his short hair.

The Doctor pulled back and ran his hand down between her breasts and stopped at the tie of her sweatpants. He slowly pulled the string undoing the bow that held it together. He stopped and looked into her brown eyes. He knew he was about to take the hugest step forward. He was about to cross every line he had drawn for himself. But she wasn't just his companion. She was never just his companion. Rose Tyler was his future, and she was his. He knew time was never in a straight line. It was wibbly, wobbly and full of stuff that could get in the way. He kissed her gently as he tugged on her pants.

"Stop." said Rose, placing her hands over his stopping him from lowering her pants. "Not here."

The Doctor jumped up off the couch, swooped her up into his arms receiving a squeal in surprise from the woman. He quickly made his way down the hall to the last door on the right. He smiled when the door opened and he stepped into the room and laid her down on the mattress. He crawled into the bed after removing his shoes and jacket.

"If you want me to stop, you better do it now, because I might not be able to stop myself from taking you." said the Doctor.

Rose smiled and made quick work of his belt and yanked it from it's loops. She grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him passionately on the lips. She pulled back. "We don't have protection."

The Doctor smiled, "Don't worry. You can't get pregnant. I'm a Time Lord, you're a human. Our bodies aren't compatible."

"Oh ok," said Rose and slammed her lips onto his.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think.

Rating:

1 being the lowest

10 for the highest.


	7. New Companion

_New Companion _

Captain Jack Harkness knew he was new on the great ship TARDIS, but also could spot a couple in love a mile away, and the two dancing before him could be seen farther away then a mile. The smiled that the beautiful Rose Tyler brought the last Time Lord weak at the knees.

The Doctor dipped Rose casing her to laugh. She gave him wave just before the Gallifreyan pulled her up right. He kissed her gently on the nose before he spun her out from his arms.

"So, where to next?" asked Rose jumping happily onto his back. "Doctor!" She squealed when he spun around dropping her into the jump seat.

"Doc, I think the next stop is Rose's bedroom." said Jack pointing to the blonde in the jump seat.

The Time Lord turned around and found Rose asleep in the seat. He smiled gently at his companion and carefully picked up bridal style and carried her up the stairs. He reached his bedroom and the door opened on its own. He stepped into the large room and laid her down on the bed. He carefully removed her shoes and jacket. He pulled a soft Gallifreyan blanket over her that was folded at the end of the bed.

"Sleep well, my Rose," and he placed a gentle kiss on her brow.

The Doctor figured out a long time ago, the only way for her to sleep throughout the night was for her to sleep in his bed. But since they spent the night making love he found it right that his room become their room. She'd been sleeping there ever since. The Doctor looked back at her one last time before closing the door behind him quietly.

{}

So what's going on with you Rosie?" asked Jack just as the Doctor walked into the console room.

The Doctor knocked Jack's feet off of the console and rubbed the mud off of side. He gently ran his fingers lovingly over his ship. "She doesn't like it when someone puts mud on her console Harkness."

Jack raised his hands. "Sorry to upset you ship." He patted it cowardly.

The Doctor crawled under the console and placed his sonic screwdriver into his mouth. He grabbed several loose wires and began to sonic them back to the mainframe.

"You will do well to stay away from Rose." said the Doctor as he wired the red cord into the console.

"Easy Doctor, I'm not going to still your girl if that's what you're worried about. I can see two that are meant to be a mile way." said Jack.

The Time Lord moved out from under the console and put his sonic back inside his pocket. "Well, go find you're room Jack, and I'll see you in the morning," and he crawled back under the console.

"Goodnight Doctor," said Jack and he left the room leaving the man to his work.

{}

Rose entered the console room only to find a pair of black shoes sticking out from under the mainframe of the TARDIS. She smiled and crawled under the panel her bare feet joining his on the floor. The Doctor turned his head smile. Rose's blonde hair was slightly wild from her sleep and her legs bare from the shorts she was wearing a long with one of his shirts and her face free of the makeup she wore. The Doctor picked up her left hand and ran his thumb over the pink diamond rose and kissed her hand lovingly. He returned to the TARDIS repairs and Rose held several wires together as the Doctor pressed the sonic against them.

Rose smiled as they fixed the TARDIS together. She had learned a lot from helping him under the console. He had even taught her a little about flying her, but nothing to were she could do herself without him. She assumed that's the way he wanted it. She couldn't complain. It let his body be close to her.

"Doctor, did the TARDIS come with a manual?" asked Rose. "I mean I love it when she takes us to the wrong place."

"I disagree with it and threw into a super nova." said the Doctor.

"I've been thinking all this time with you, she takes us were we need to go instead of where we want to go."

{}

Rose sat at the kitchen table with a cup of hot steaming cup of tea resting in both her hands. She lifted the cup to her lips and blew the steam from the mug making the vapor shift through the air. She carefully took a sip of the hot soothing liquid. She closed her eyes savoring the taste of milk and honey that gave her tea a slightly sweet, milky flavor.

"You knowing something old girl, you feel like home to me." Rose told the TARDIS. She smiled gently when she received a small wave of comfort follow over her. "My life really didn't start until the Doctor and you came into my life. The Doctor was right about one thing, my life was nothing but chips and work. My day was get up, go to work and eat chips. The same thing everyday."

Meanwhile the Doctor stood leaning against the kitchen door watching his wonderful companion. He let a smile cross his face. Rose was the only one that believe him when he told her that the TARDIS was alive. While the other companions didn't embrace her as Rose had.

"I've found where I belong girl, and I'm never going to leave him." said Rose.

The Doctor walked into the room and stood behind Rose's chair and kissed her cheek causing her jump slightly. She heard him chuckle slightly and he said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Rose sat back in her seat and the Doctor wrapped his arms loosely around her neck. He kissed her cheek. She lifted one of her hands and placed her left hand over his right hand.

"What do you think about Jack?" asked Rose breaking the loving silence.

"He's a con man Rose, nothing more." said the Doctor.

"I think he's a good guy, just give him a chance. I think he might surprise you." said Rose. "He did help us Doctor. If he wasn't a good guy, he would have ran away with his tail stuck between his legs."

"I'm going to tell you this now Rose, if he's trouble and nothing but a conman, I will drop him into a black hole." said the Doctor seriously.

She quickly turned around and faced the Time Lord with wide eyes. She only nodded her head once the tend shock had worn off. She knew he meant he had just told her. She knew that he would do anything to keep her safe even if it meant throwing someone into a black hole.

The Doctor pulled Rose up out of her chair and gently captured her lips with his own. They pulled back when they heard someone clear their throat.

Rose looked over at the doorway and saw the American standing nearby. "Hello."

"It's fun watching you two kiss. It's so sweet, but I feel left out. What about me?" said Jack.

"Jack!" squealed Rose when he pulled her from the Doctor grasp. She giggled when she saw him kiss the Doctor square on the lips.

He pulled back, "You're turn cutie!" He told her and yanked her into his arms and kissed her gently on the lips and pulled back with a smirk.

"Jack!" the couple laughed at the same time.

"Maybe you won't be too bad to have around Harkness." said the Doctor.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think.

AN: Sorry for the short chapter. I hope you liked it.


	8. For Protection

**AN: This chapter will contain pieces of "Boom Town." **

_For Protection _

Rose and Mickey stood near the plaza in the Cardiff. The three time travelers had stood to refuel the TARDIS by using the rift that ran through the town. She leaned against the railing trying to think of away to break up with her boyfriend Mickey. She had meant to do when they came to visit, but she didn't have the heart, but know she had his mother's ring that rested on third finger of her left hand. She couldn't help but think I was promise ring, that a gold band would take it's place one day. She secretly hope it would.

"Mickey," said Rose gently looking at her ring and then turned her head to the man next to her. "You know I'm never going to come back a normal life on Earth. You've got to move on and find someone better then me. I've found my place. I've found were my heart belongs. It's time you find yours."

"So you choose the Doctor over me again." said Mickey. "You might as well be an alien Rose, because I don't know who you are anymore."

She sighed heavily. "You're right Mickey have changed. I believe for the better." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Have a great life Mickey," and she ran to the TARDIS when she large surge of engery coming from it and the rift.

{}

Rose ran into the TARDIS and she quickly found herself with a large green arm tightly gripped around her neck. She grabbed the arm in hope to pull it away so she could breath easier.

"One wrong move and she gets snapped like a promise." hissed Margret.

The Doctor moved back slightly, "I might have known.

"I've had to you bleating all night, poor baby. Now shut it." She looked to Jack. "You, fly boy put the extrapolator at my feet," and Margret tightened her grip on Rose.

The Doctor nodded and Jack quickly did as he was told not wanting anything to happen to Rose. Her friendship meant a lot to him. She had changed his life for the better. They both had. He watched Margret step onto the surf board like device.

"Now plan B, I'll surf my way off this rock into freedom. I happen to find the best energy source in the universe. Stand back boys surfs up." said Margret.

The TARDIS console slowly cracked opened reveal a bright light throughout the room and hits Margret.

"Of course opening the rift means you'll rip this ship apart." said the Doctor.

"So sue me." said the woman, who was still holding tight to Rose.

"It's not any old power source. It's the TARDIS. My TARDIS. The greatest ship in the entire universe." said the Time Lord.

Margret sneered, "It will make wonderful scrap."

Rose looked slightly at the bright light, and unknown to the trio that stood around her. Rose's eyes glowed gold slightly. "What's that light?"

"The heart of the TARDIS. This ship is alive. You've opened it's soul." said the Doctor.

"It's so bright." she said.

The Doctor gently told her to look into it, and all of sudden the grip from Rose's neck vanished. She rubbed it gently and coughed slightly. She looked at the Doctor and smiled.

"Don't look." said the Doctor. "Stay there. Close your eyes!"

She quickly closed her eyes and the room deemed and opened them. The Doctor quickly told them to pushed several buttons and the vanished from Cardiff back into the time vortex.

The Doctor walked up to Rose and cradled her face gently. "Rose you didn't look into the heart of the TARDIS, do you?" She shook her head. He looked at carefully but missed a tiny flicker of gold that flashed through her brown eyes. "Let's take her home. She can start over hopefully a better life will be waiting for her." He said looking at the egg.

{}

Rose sat down on the steps with her knees drawn up to her chest, she rested her chin on her knees. She took deep breathe. She had never lied to the Doctor, but she didn't couldn't tell him. She knew it do nothing but worry him. But it felt like the TARDIS had told her to do it. She couldn't understand it, but she trusted the great ship with her life. She knew that the TARDIS would never hurt her. It felt like it was something that she had to do.

"Rose, what's wrong?" asked the Doctor as he sat down next to her.

"Nothings wrong?"

"Rose Tyler, I know that look, something's wrong?" said the Doctor.

She played with ring twisting it slightly making it sparkle in the light. "I'm sorry." She knew at that moment she had tell him what happened.

He pulled her into his side. "Sorry for what Rose?"

"I couldn't help it. The TARDIS wanted me to do it. She told me it was for protection for what would to come."

The Doctor gently turned her face and made her look at him. "What?"

"She told me to look into her heart for just a second, not to hurt me or anything, but for something to come. But I don't understand what for."

The Time Lord shifted his body and studied her timeline for a moment, but it was twisted into something that he didn't understand. Rose's lines were slightly knotted and was showing some form of a fixed point. He couldn't stop it unless he wanted to rip the universe in half. He sighed heavily. He had no choice but to let it happen. He lowered her head slightly and placed a soft kiss on forehead.

{}

Hit the button below and tell me what you think about the chapter.

Rating:

1: being the lowest

10: being the highest.

**AN: I had to place the last piece of the epioside to understand the last piece of the chapter. I'm sorry for it being so short. The next chapter will be posted soon.**


	9. New Beginnings

**AN: This chapter will contain pieces of "Parting Ways"**

_New Beginnings _

The Doctor stood with his hands on the handle of the Delta Wave that he had created to destroy the Daleks. He had no choice but to it. He had sent the love of his long life back to her time. It killed a part of him to do it, but he knew in the very piece in the back of his mind she'd return to him somehow. Because she was his future, but he also knew that time could change, time could be rewritten even by the smallest choice. And he had no choice to do it. He looked at the Emperor of the Daleks that was on the screen in front of him. He reached for the twitch but didn't have the nerve to flip it. He would be a coward any day then a killer. He listened the Emperor tell him that mankind would be harvested because of his weakness, but the Doctor also didn't want to become one their "angels."

"Then you will be exterminated." said the Emperor.

"Maybe it's time." said the Doctor.

He knew now that Rose would never be his wife and never have a life that he wished for so hard. Sometimes the universe was cruel. The Doctor closed his eyes, just then he heard the wheezing and groaning of the TARDIS materializing behind him. The TARDIS doors opened, and Rose was surrounded by a golden light and energy swirled around the outer part of the spaceship.

"What have you gone and done?" asked the Doctor.

"I looked into the TARDIS, and the TARDIS looked into me." said Rose as her eyes glowed.

"You looked into the Time Vortex. Rose, not one's meant to see that."

"This is Abomination!" said the Emperor.

"Exterminate!" cried a Dalek, and Rose stopped the deadly beam with her hand.

"I'm Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words, I scattered them across time and space. A message to leave myself here." said Rose.

"Rose you got to stop this. You've got to stop this now. You've got the entire Vortex running through your head. You're going to burn."

"I want you safe. My Doctor. Protected from the false god." said Rose as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"You can not hurt me. I'm immortal." said the Emperor on the screen.

Rose looked up from the Doctor. "You are tiny. I can see the whole time and space. Every single atom of your existence, and I divide them. Everything must come to dust. All things. Everything dies. The Time War ends." She raised her hands and energy shoots from her hands and the ship and the Daleks turn to dust.

"Rose, you've done it. Now stop. Just let go." said the Doctor.

"How can I let go of this." said Rose. "I bring life," and Jack, who had been killed gasped for air.

"But this wrong. You can't control life and death."

"But I can. The sun and the moon, the day and the night. But why do they hurt?"

"The powers going to kill you, and it's my fault. Love please let it go." begged the Doctor.

"But I can see everything. All that is, all that was, all that will ever could be."

"That's what I see. All the time. Does it not drive you mad?"

"My head." said Rose in pain.

The Doctor stepped forward. "Come here love."

"It's killing me."

"I think you need a Doctor." He thumbed away a fallen tear, "I love you," and slowly captured her lips with his own and removed the Time Vortex from her body.

Rose's body slowly went limp in his arms. He laid her down gently on the ground. He exhaled the golden mist back into the console of the TARDIS, placing her Time Vortex back into her heart and the doors closed.

Meanwhile on the other side of the ship Jack moved, he picked up the ashes of what use to be a Dalek. He tried to remember what happened. He knew he died that was for sure, but he couldn't understand how he was alive. He jumped up when heard the TARDIS. He ran down the hall, and stopped when he saw it vanish. He was stuck on the ship.

{}

Rose slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around wondering why she was on the floor. She turned and saw the Doctor leaning on the console. She stood and walked closer to the man that meant the entire universe to her. She could tell he was in pain.

"What happened?" asked Rose.

"Don't you remember?" asked the Doctor.

"I remember singing. Such a beautiful song."

"Yep, that was me. I sang and Daleks ran away." said the Doctor.

Rose shook her head. She saw his skin began to darken and then slight bit of gold shimmered through his veins. She walked up to him and gently crested his right cheek. "What's wrong?"

The Doctor stumbled slightly and he leaned against the wall. He wrapped his arm around his stomach. "I absorbed the energy of the Time Vortex, and no one suppose to do that. Love, every cell in my body is dying."

Rose blinked and several tears fell down her face. "Ca-can't you do something?"

"I'm doing it now. Time Lords have this little trick, it's away of cheating death. It's means I'm going to change. It means I won't see you again. Not his old face anyway."

She looked at his hands and saw them starting to glow. "What do you mean?"

"I'm regenerating. I'm still will be the same man. I'll just-just look different." hissed the Doctor through the pain. "I don't want you afraid when you see the new me." He crested her cheek, "I want you to know that you're fantastic. Oh, my rare Rose. Before this face goes, I want you to know that I do love you, and so will the new me. Please don't be scared," and he kissed her gently one last time. "Step back."

She stepped back and tears followed down her face. She wished she knew that was really going on. A golden light busted through the Doctor's body. She let out a sob when he screamed out in pain, and the gold light vanished and a new man stood before her. She stepped back slightly stunned.

The man before her had brown hair with sideburns, deep brown eyes, freckled cheeks, thin mouth, thin frame. The clothes he had on were slightly baggy and no longer fit his body shape.

"Hello. Ok. Ooo, new teeth weird. Right were was I?" said the Doctor in a London accent and not in a northern accent.

Rose slowly walked up to the man that stood in front of her. She lifted her hands that were slightly shaking, and took his face in her hands. She studied the brown eyes carefully. He took her hand gently into his own and looked at her carefully.

"The first time I met you were in the basement of Hendrick's Department Store. I grabbed her hand and only said one word, "run," I'm the same man Rose. Just a different face. Well, different everything."

A sob left Rose's lips and she threw her arms around the Doctor's neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He held her close grateful that she wasn't pushing him away. She knew it was him by the look in his eyes. They held the same sadness, but hope of something new. She knew it would take her awhile to get use to the idea of him having a different face. But she also knew that he wasn't human. She had to remind herself of that sometimes.

The Doctor stepped back from the embrace and doubled over in pain. He opened his mouth and golden mist left his mouth and floated into the air. "Something's going wrong with my regeneration cycle," and he ran around the console and put into flight, "I'm taking you to Jackie's." He buckled over in more pain. He walked over to Rose, "Listen, I'm going to place myself into a regeneration coma," and he exhaled more golden mist. "I'm still recovering from the time vortex." Rose could only nod her head. "Oh, I know let's go faster!"

"Gods he's going to kill us." groaned Rose as she held onto the railing watching the Time Lord run around the console.

She knew she'd have to think about what the Doctor was talking later, but now wasn't a good time to do so. The only thing she could do at the moment was pray that he didn't kill them. The TARDIS landed roughly jerking her around slightly. The Doctor ran down the ramp and stuck his head out of the door. He smiled.

"Here we are then, London. Earth, the Solar System. We did it." said the newly regenerated Doctor. "Mickey, Jackie. Blimey! No, no, no, hold on. Wait here." He said with his arms draped around their shoulders, there's something I need to tell you, something important. What was it. No hold, hold on, shush, shush, shush, shush. Oh I know, Merry Christmas," and he passed out hitting the pavement.

Rose quickly ran out of the TARDIS and sat down on her knees. She brushed his brown long bangs off this forehead. "Theta, Theta, wake up. You can't do this here. I we've got to get you up the stairs."

"Rose, where's the Doctor?" asked Mickey.

"Who's this?" asked Jackie.

"You're looking at him. This is the Doctor." said Rose.

"Doctor, Doctor who?" asked Jackie.

{}

Rose sat on the large king size bed that she shared with the Doctor on the TARDIS. The day had been a long exhausting one. From her absorbing the Time Vortex, to the Sycortrax to the Doctor regenerating she was physically and mentally exhausted.

"Rose are all right?" asked the Doctor as he exited the bathroom entering the bedroom.

"I'm fine. Just like it told you five minutes ago." said Rose. She got up from the bed and walked up to her lover and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Theta, stop worrying."

"I always worry about you my Rose." whispered the Time Lord. "I should have told you about regeneration along time ago. I'm sorry. If you're still want to go home and stay-"

She placed a finger on his lips and he stopped talking, "I want to be here. I want to be with you. I love you." She lowered her finger, "It will take sometime to get use to the change." She smiled and traced the outline of his face, "It's rather sexy on you."

The Doctor gave her a cocky grin and swept her up into his arms earning a squeal of laughter. He carried her to the bed and slowly laid her down onto the mattress. "I'm glad you like it, because I was thinking about you the entire time." He told her as he crawled closer to her with each word. He slowly lowered his head and stopped an inch from her full lips, "I love you Rose Tyler," and captured her lips with own.

Rose whimpered against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. She wrapped her legs around his skinny waist pulling him closer to her body. She shifted her hips. He pulled back and moaned in response. He smiled and captured her lips again.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about the new chapter.


End file.
